Incondicional
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Lemon Terminado A veces el amor esta enfrente de uno mismo, solo hay que reconocerlo... RESUMEN DENTRO... EPILOGO
1. Celos… malditos Celos…

**Disclaimers:****Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le corresponden a Rumiko, gran sensei que nos brindo la oportunidad de conocer a Inuyasha y así enamorarnos de él; si fueran míos creo que no me limitaría a escribir de ellos, lo mostraría en pantalla.**

**¡Gracias y disfruten!**

**Incondicional.**

**By: Fesabi**

_¿Qué pasa cuando pensabas que el amor de tu vida era aquella mujer extravagante, superficial y modelo, pero resulta que estar apartado de ella por unos días y descubrir el deseo, pasión y … amor entre los brazos de otra, de tu mejor amiga, te hace ver que el amor es incondicional y esa mujer a tu lado es la mujer de tus sueños?._

_A veces el amor esta enfrente de uno mismo, solo hay que reconocerlo._

**Capituló I.- Celos… malditos Celos…**

-¡Ánimos!.- lo exclama aquella pelinegra.

-Trato…- lo murmura suavemente ese hombre una cabeza más alta que la mujer que lo acompaña.

-¡Oh vamos!... Inuyasha tú eres fuerte.- se lo dice tratando de animar a su mejor amigo.

-Kagome… sabes… que…-

-Lo se… no tienes que decírmelo, me lo has repetido en todo el viaje.- se lo hace saber al interrumpirlo.

-¿Entonces?.- lo pregunta un desanimado hombre.

-Bueno, entonces tan solo disfruta, goza y trata de descansar.- se lo dice al preguntarse por que ese hombre no puede dejar de pensar en la otra.

-Por eso te acompañe, pequeña.- lo último lo dice burlonamente

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas pequeña!.- lo exclama una Kagome enfadada cruzando sus brazos debajo de su pecho.

-Para mi sigues siendo la misma Kagome que conocí en el jardín de niños.- se lo dice, al inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Algunas veces quisiera que me tomaras en cuenta como una mujer.- se lo reprocha dejando encendidas sus mejillas.

-A veces lo hago…- se lo dice al mostrarle aquella perfecta sonrisa.

-¡Bah!.- es la única contestación de Kagome, al observar a su acompañante, vestido de unos jeans que se ajustan a su musculoso cuerpo, dejándole marcadas las piernas y el trasero del cual algunas mujeres babean, su pecho esta cubierto por una sudadera que ella misma le regalo la navidad pasada de color blanco, haciéndolo lucir tan sensual con esos ojos dorados que no dejan de verla.

-Señor…- se escucha detrás de ambos jóvenes

Inuyasha se gira al igual que Kagome.

-Su habitación está lista.- se los informan.

-¿Qué vas hacer, pequeña?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al ver a Kagome, vestida casi de la misma manera que él, con unos jeans ajustados, unas botas y una sudadera negra que hace juego con el cabello de la chica.

-A diferencia de ti… yo vine a estudiar.- se lo hace saber Kagome demostrándole una cara llena de profunda envida.

-Se me había olvidado.- lo finge con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Baka!... ¿Por qué nunca recuerdas lo que te digo?.- lo reprocha.

-No lo se…- sigue con aquel juego, mintiéndole, pero aunque hiciera creer a Kagome que sus cosas no importaban eran todo lo contrario le importaban demasiado… tanto que por ello Kikio se había mostrado tan celosa hasta el punto de decirle que si no dejaba la amistada de Kagome se iría con otro hombre, por ello estaba ahí con ella… por que había elegido a Kagome.

-Eres… eres… ¡un insensible Inuyasha Senkai Taisho!.- lo exclama Kagome enfada, dándose la vuelta para no ver a su amigo… ese baka… por mas que le repitió que venia por asunto de su maestría para ser profesora, esté no le creía, juraba que iba a verse con alguien, como si no fuera suficiente que cada vez que tenía un pretendiente o una cita, él los asustara.

-Cuantas te he dicho Kagome Sué Higurashi que no diga mi nombre completo.- se lo dice Inuyasha fingiendo la voz grave como si estuviera enojado.

-Yo…yo…- lo balbucea Kagome sin atreverse a girar.

De pronto escucha una carcajada… que la confunde mucho, haciendo que se gire y vea a Inuyasha.

-Es tan fácil engañarte, pequeña.- se lo dice entre risa.

Kagome tan solo se mantiene quieta tratando de controlar las ganas de abalanzarse hacía aquel individuo y tirarlo al piso y… y… golpearlo.

-¡Tonto!.- lo grita Kagome tan solo para encaminarse hacia los elevadores, escuchando como Inuyasha esta persiguiéndola y gritándole _"Kagome espera"… "no lo hice adrede"… "enana"…_

-¡Kagome!.- lo grita Inuyasha alcanzando que el ascensor ante de cerrarse se vuelva a abrir para dejarlo entrar junto con esa mujer.

-Baka…- lo murmura sin verlo.

-Oh vamos Kagome, no vine para pelearme contigo.- se lo dice, en forma dulce alzando la barbilla de la chica con ayuda de sus dedos.

-¿Entonces a que veniste?.- lo pregunta Kagome, observando los ojos dorados de su amigo.

-Por que… oh vamos Kagome lo sabes…- se lo dice tratando de evitar de nuevo la pregunta.

-No te creo del todo.- se lo confiesa.

-Sabes que Kikio me dejo… pensé que algunos días apartado me ayudarían a pensar en las cosas… en dejar que ella me extrañara.- lo ultimo lo dice con un poco de dificultad, observando los ojos marrones de Kagome un poco opacos de tristeza.

-De seguro se canso de que seas mi perro guardián.- se lo hace saber sin pensarlo, pero eso es verdad, cada sitio donde va Inuyasha es el que esta a su lado, como aquel viaje pasado al sur de España con unos amigos, no la dejaba ir, hasta que él mismo la acompaño, fue el hazme reír de todo su grupo, ella con una niñera.

-¿Te molesta?.- lo pregunta en susurra Inuyasha observando el rostro de Kagome siempre tan dulce, tan tierno, tan lleno de luz, tan inocente… tan…tan perfecto.

-A veces.- se lo confiesa, sintiéndose incomoda por la posición, Inuyasha enfrente de ella, sosteniéndola por la cintura con una mano y la otra mantiene su cara elevada.

-Te protejo por que te quiero… como a mi hermana.- se lo hace saber rápidamente, pensando, que Kikio tiene razón cuida demasiado de Kagome para no tener lazos de sangre.

-A veces quisiera que me dejaras crecer.- se lo dice, posando sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha.

-Pero… pero…-

-Vamos Inuyasha algún día tendré que casarme y tener hijos…- se lo dice al brindarle una sonrisa, dejando que poco a poco su cuerpo busque el calor del de su amigo, queriéndolo abrazar y dejar que su rostro se recargue en su pecho.

Solo suelta un pesado suspiro, dejando que sus brazos estrechen a aquella pequeña mujer, descansando su barbilla en la cabeza de Kagome.

-Lo se… pero no quiero que te lastimen.- se lo hace saber.

-Sabes que tengo que aprender de ello.- lo dice, cerrando sus ojos.

_Lo se… lo se…_

Y por alguna razón aquello le da miedo, le da miedo que alguien se lleve a su Kagome y no verla nunca mas, le da miedo que alguien quiera abusar de ella, le da miedo… le da miedo… perderla.

-.-

-¡Vamos mujer, apúrate!.- lo grita Inuyasha dentro de la habitación esperando a que Kagome se cambie para salir a la piscina que hay en el interior del hotel.

-¡No presiones!.- lo grita Kagome desde la habitación del baño -¡aparte hace frió!.- lo concluye.

-Tu eres la que quiere ir a ver la alberca… yo me opongo por que esta nevando afuera.- se lo hace saber al acostarse en la cama matrimonial de la habitación.

-No te quejes.- se lo exclama Kagome, al abrir la puerta, y dejar de aquel lindo bikini de matices azules, desde el blanco hasta el negro.

Gira su cabeza para ver a Kagome de pie, recorriéndola con su mirada dorada aquel cuerpo.

-¿Nos vamos?.- lo pregunta con una sonrisa, para tomar la toalla que tiene Inuyasha debajo de la cabeza.

No contesta nada… ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que Kagome dejo de ser una pequeña?... ¿en que momento se convirtió en una mujer?.

_¡Que demonios!..._

¿Por qué esta pensando en todo eso?... ¿serán a caso las palabras de Kikio?.

_¡Ni siquiera puedes darte cuenta que amas a esa mujer!... cada cosa que hace esa mocosa tú estas ahí para ver… ¡ni siquiera dejas que vaya a una cita!, en que puede afectarte que vaya a ese viaje y se revuelque con cualquier hombre._

Esas habían sido las palabras de Kikio cuando esta lo dejo, y todo comenzó por que Kagome le anuncio el viaje hacia Estocolmo, para terminar con la maestría de la profesión que ejerce _"Maestra"_.

¿Por qué Kikio no entendía que su deber era proteger a Kagome?...

_Decide Inuyasha Taisho… esa mocosa o yo_

Las ultimas palabras de Kikio… y cuando le anunció que no iba a cambiar de parecer en el viaje, lo deja para irse con otro, ¡ja!... lo del viaje solo fue el pretexto perfecto para que Kikio tuviera y lo dejara.

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha, llamando a Inuyasha… tierra llamando a Inuyasha.- lo menciona Kagome burlonamente, subiendo a la cama, y posarse encima de su abdomen.

-¿He?.- es la única respuesta del chico al fijar su mirada en la persona que esta encima suyo, viendo a Kagome sonriéndole, dejando expuesta todo esa figura ante sus ojos.

-¿En que piensas?.- lo pregunta Kagome inclinándose para acostar su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha, sintiendo como esté la abraza.

-En que espero que Miroku este atendiendo la empresa de manera correcta.- lo miente, suspirando para tratar de controlar sus emociones y… ¿deseos?.

-Miroku no es tonto.- lo susurra suavemente Kagome.

-¡Ja!, cuando esta enfrente de una mujer si.- se lo recuerda, al presenciar muchas veces el comportamiento tonto ante una mujer.

Escucha la risa de Kagome, dejando que todos sus músculos se relajen poco a poco, es como si aquella mujer fuera una droga para él.

-¡Vamos a la piscina!.- lo exclama Kagome, dando un brinco encima de Inuyasha y salir de sus brazos a todo prisa- ¡el ultimo es gallina!.- lo termina diciendo Kagome para salir de la habitación a toda prisa.

Por su parte solo suelta un suspiro que dándose todavía tumbado en la cama, ¿preguntándose como demonios hará para no acabar haciéndole el amor a Kagome?, su mente se niega a esa posibilidad, pero esta claro que su cuerpo no.

_¿En que lió se ha metido?_

-.-

-Auch…- se queja Kagome, al chocar con alguien.

-Perdóneme no vi por donde estaba.- lo dice aquella voz, sosteniendo entre los brazos a aquella adorable mujer.

-Es mi culpa.- se lo dice Kagome, al sobarse la nariz ya que ello fue con lo que se impacto.

-Disculpa aceptada… si acepta la mía.- se lo dice aquel hombre, sin soltarla.

-Oh claro.- se lo hace saber Kagome, al fijar su vista detenidamente, ojos marrones como los suyos, cabello castaño, piel blanca, y una altura razonable, unos centímetros mas bajo que Inuyasha.

-Mi nombre es Akitoki ¿y el suyo?.- se presenta mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Kagome.- se lo dice de la misma forma.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Kagome.-

-Dime Kagome por favor.-

-¿Hacia donde ibas Kagome?.- lo pegunta con curiosidad y sin retirar su mano de la cintura de esta.

-A la piscina.- lo confiesa de forma infantil que ocasiona que el mismo hombre ría.

-Que confidencia yo también me dirijo hacia aya.- se lo informa

-¿Enserio?.- lo pregunta inocentemente Kagome

-Si… sugiero que vayamos juntos.- se lo dice Akitoki con una sonrisa, observando a la mujer entre sus brazos, muy hermosa.

-Bueno yo…-

-¡Kagome!.- se escucha una voz furiosa a pocos metros de distancia.

_¡Oh no!… Inuyasha_

-¿Qué demonios haces?.- es la primera pregunta que sale de los labios de Inuyasha, apartando a Kagome de los brazos de aquel hombre, y ponerla entre los suyos.

-Choque con Akitoki… y me sostuvo para que no cayera.- se lo explica Kagome, sintiéndose tonta en dar explicaciones.

-Le agradezco joven Akitoki…- se lo dice Inuyasha con desprecio.

-No se preocupe señor…-

-Taisho… Inuyasha Taisho.- se lo dice.

-Señor Taisho, para mi fue un placer evitar que su esposa sufriera alguna lesión.- se lo dice Akitoki, suspirando interiormente el que esa mujer este casada.

_¿Casada?... ¿con Inuyasha?... _ si es su sueño, pero él nunca la vería mas que una hermana… así que ¿para que ilusionarse?, aparte tiene a Kikio que tarde o temprano regresara a él.

-Se lo agradezco.- lo menciona Inuyasha cortésmente- pero nosotros vamos a la piscina.- se lo informa obligando a Kagome avanzar con él.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que no estamos casados?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al ver que aquel hombre ya no esta cerca.

-¡Ja! Y permitirle que te siga comiendo con la mirada.- se lo contesta en un tono lleno de celos.

-Al paso que voy me quedare virgen de por vida.- lo menciona Kagome agitando sus brazos, como si aquello le pesara.

-¿Para que quieres acostarte con alguien?.- lo pregunta enfado, imaginarse a Kagome en brazos de otro le da una cierta molestia que empieza a detestar.

-¡Claro como tú ya no eres virgen!, no sabes lo frustrante que es que a los veinticinco años eres la única virgen y soltera del mundo donde vivo.- se lo dice Kagome al detenerse y encarar a ese hombre.

-Hay otras mujeres.- se lo dice como defensa, tendría que ver alguna así, pero lo peor es que no conoce a ninguna que no sea Kagome.

-¿Así cuales?... que yo sepa todas están casadas… todas las mujeres de mi generación están con sus hijos… y yo no puedo por que tengo a mi perro guardián.- se lo hace saber mostrándole sus ojos cristalinos.

-No es para tanto…- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha, estirando sus brazos para que Kagome corra a abrazarlo como suele hacerlo.

-No es eso… es que yo… yo quiero casarme… quiero tener a alguien con quien dormir… que me abrace cuando tenga frió, miedo, felicidad… contarle mis preocupaciones, mis miedos… yo…- lo balbucea lentamente, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico mientras lo rodea con sus brazos.

-Para eso me tienes a mí…- lo susurra lentamente, tratando de confortar a su amiga.

-No es cierto… tu tienes a Kikio… yo no tengo nada.- se lo reprocha.

-Te prometo cambiar…- lo murmura sin deja de abrazar a Kagome, en cierta parte Kagome tiene razón, esta siendo demasiado egoísta… pero no puede dejar de serlo cuando se trata de Kagome, no puede dejar de pensar en que Kagome… no… simplemente no puede pensar en que otro sea el que la contemple durmiendo, la abrace cuando tiene miedo… o… le haga el amor.

-.-

-¡Que cansada estoy!.- lo exclama una pelinegra al tumbarse en la cama.

-Ya lo creo, te la pasaste nadando toda la tarde.- se lo dice Inuyasha, saliendo del baño tan solo con un pans.

-Y tú me has acompañado.- se lo recuerda sonriendo sin ver a Inuyasha, observando el techo blanco de la habitación.

-Por supuesto, pero a diferencia de ti pequeña… yo diario hago ejercicio.- se lo recuerda con una sonrisa, observando a Kagome tendida en la cama con ese sencillo camisón que tal vez de pie le llegue un poco debajo de las rodillas.

-Vamos a dormir Inuyasha…- lo suplica Kagome soltando un suspiro sin querer mirar a su amigo, deseando que en esos momentos el se diera cuenta que es una mujer no una chiquilla de todavía trece o quince años.

¿Sería correcto dormir con Inuyasha?, lo ha hecho en las ocasiones que ha estado de viaje ya que como suele pasar el hotel solo esta reservado para estudiantes y no hay cupo para el señor _"perro guardián"_, así que este opta por dormir en la habitación de Kagome, pero por ello todo esta cambiado, hasta su nombre… de ser Kagome Higurashi es Kagome Taisho, no es que le moleste eso… lo que le duele es que eso solo sea por temporadas cortas y después él vuelve a lado de Kikio.

Típico final de viaje, Inuyasha vuelve con la modelo y ella se vuelve a su departamento sola… sufriendo por un amor que no puede tener por más de veinte años.

-¿En que piensas?.- lo pregunta una voz sacando de sus pensamiento.

Abre sus ojos y encuentra a Inuyasha a su lado, mostrándole a aquel amplio pecho signo de horas y años de ejercicio, aquel hombre por el cual toda chica que conoce cae rendida ante sus pies.

-¿Kagome?.- la vuelve a llamar.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?.- lo pregunta al observarla detenidamente a su lado, bien puede con un movimiento dejar a esa mujer entre sus brazos y debajo de él, para comenzar a desnudarla lentamente.

-¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome al incorporarse en la cama al ver como este se levanta de ella y comienza a caminar hacia la terraza del lugar.

-Duerme pequeña, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a la conferencia.- se lo hace saber al recordar las palabras de la chica en el avión.

_¡No es justo!, yo voy a ir a esa tonta conferencia mientras tú sigues durmiendo_

Esas palabras las había reprochado Kagome y eso le causaba risa, el intentaba disfrutar y aparentar en cada viaje que descansaba pero aquello era falso, se la pasaba vigilando tanto tiempo a su pequeña que no podía descansar.

-Buenas noches Inuyasha.- lo susurra suavemente Kagome acomodándose debajo de las cobijas y cerrar sus ojos.

-Buenas noches, pequeña.- lo susurra suavemente cerrando las cortinas de la habitación y tomar el control remoto de la mesa, si no puede dormir por causa de sus insititos, podría distraerse viendo TV.

Se acomoda en la parte de la cama que le toca dormir, metiéndose debajo de las cobijas, siendo consiente del cuerpo que se encuentra a su lado, ya ha dormido con mujeres, pero con Kagome siempre es distinto, con las otras solo es placer y después se retira a dormir solo, o bien duerme pero a su manera, pero con Kagome, esta consiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Fija su vista en la televisión, cambiando los canales por lo menos para entretenerse un rato, escucha un suspiro salir de los labios de Kagome, y como esta se acorruca un poco mas hacia él poniéndolo algo nervioso.

Apenas pasan algunos minutos de los cuales el programa de televisión se encuentra interesantes _"noticias"_…

_-Señorita podría decirme, si suenan campanas de boda entre usted y el señor Tashio.- lo pregunta aquella mujer haciendo su trabajo entrevistando a Kikio._

_-Inuyasha se fue de viaje, por asuntos de negocios… así que todavía no hemos hablado de ello.- lo dice Kikio, mostrando una sonrisa falsa._

¡Ja! Si un asunto de negocios… ya quisiera.

-Inuyasha…- lo murmura una suave voz, ocasionando que gire su cabeza.

-¿Dime pequeña?.- lo pregunta, al ver como esta se talla los ojos, es como si hubiera estado dormida y ahora se despierta.

-Tengo sed…- se lo hace saber.

-Oh ya veo… bien te daré un poco de agua y te vuelves a dormir.- se lo dice Inuyasha de forma tierna al servirse agua de la garra que se encuentra a su lado situada encima del buró.

-Gracias.- lo murmura Kagome al incorporarse y tomar el vaso para llevárselo a los labios.

Observa como Kagome toma agua, y en un momento de darle el último trago, siendo conciente como una gota se desliza desde sus labios recorriendo sensualmente el cuello hasta perderse en el valle de sus senos, provocando que cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccione ante ello.

-Gracias Inu… pero, ¿podría pedirte otra cosa?.- lo ultimo lo da con aire infantil.

-Dime…- lo dice suavemente al pasar saliva por su garganta.

_¡Contrólate Taisho!_

Esa era la voz de su mente… pero su cuerpo pedía todo lo contrario

"_Tómala, hazla tuya"…_ ¡oh kami!.

-Puedes abrazarme…- lo murmura suavemente Kagome, acercándose hacia donde esta Inuyasha, reposando su rostro en el pecho del chico, escuchando los latidos.

_¡Contrólate Taisho!... ¡contrólate Taisho!_... _¡contrólate Taisho!_... recuerda que es tu amiga… tu hermana.

-Anda duerme pequeña…- lo susurra suavemente Inuyasha posando su brazo alrededor de Kagome, para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Te quiero…- escucha que Kagome se lo susurra para caer rendida entre sus brazos.

_Te quiero…_

¿Por qué con ese te quiero se siente tan lleno de gozo?, como si estuviera todo su cuerpo relajado y tenso a la vez.

_¿Por qué no te das cuenta que quieres a esa mocosa?._

Entre mas pensaba las cosas, podría darle crédito a las palabras de Kikio… tal vez, por eso protege demasiado a Kagome, por que… en… verdad… ¿la ama?

-.-

-¡Oh! Vamos Inuyasha.- lo menciona Kagome entre sus brazos.

-No mujer, he dicho que no.- lo dice la fuerte voz de Inuyasha.

-Pero…pero…-

-Pero nada pequeña, tu misma me habías dicho _mi carrera es importante, no puedo perderme ningún día de los seminarios_.- lo ultimo lo dice tratando de imitar la voz de Kagome.

-Malo.- se lo hace saber de forma infantil, al girarse y darle la espalda.

-Oh vamos pequeña, yo solo hago lo que tu deseas.- se lo dice Inuyasha, tratando de arreglar aquello.

-No es cierto… yo quiero quedarme a dormir.- se lo hace saber dándose la vuelta para encarar a su _"enemigo"- _y tú quieres que me vaya.- se lo reprocha.

-Eso no es cierto, Sué.- lo dice un molesto ojidorado.

Kagome por su parte se siente diminuta a su lado, toda aquella fuerza de reclamo queda por los suelos al escuchar el _"Sué"_, solo cuando Inuyasha se encuentra realmente molesto le dice Sué…

-Me voy a cambiar.- lo dice una voz apagada dejando que sus ojos marrones se opaquen.

-Espera…. Kag…- lo mormura Inuyasha deteniendo a su pequeña con una mano, depositándola de nuevo en la cama.

No escucha ningún reclamo por parte de Kagome, enfoca sus mirada en sus ojos pero están cerrados, y lo único que puede delatarle es que su labio inferior esta temblando, sintiéndose culpable por hacer llorar a aquella mujer.

-Perdóname… perdóname…- lo susurra suavemente Inuyasha, atrapando a la chica entre sus brazos, dejando que Kagome esconda su rostro en su pecho.

Escucha un pequeño sollozo.

-Quédate conmigo pequeña, no te obligare a ir…- se lo dice de forma tierna, dejando que sus piernas se enrollen con las de Kagome, haciéndolo sentir con tanta naturalidad.

-Gracias… te quiero…- lo susurra Kagome cerrando sus ojos para entregarse a aquella embriaguez, algún día sería capaz de decirle a su mejor amigo que aparte de quererlo, también lo ama.

-Yo también… yo también…- lo murmura suavemente besando la cabeza de Kagome y a su vez se pregunta ¿sería capaz de dejar que algún día Kagome salga de su vida?.

**Continuaraaaaa….**

**¡Konichiwa!... bueno chicas aquí les traigo una historia corta que solo consta de tres capítulos y un epilogo, se que es corta, pero créanme tendré mas ideas, necesito sacar en este tiempo las historias que tengo pendientes desde hace un año, para venir con las nuevas ideas.**

**Espero que les agrade esta costa historia…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	2. Incondicional

**Capitulo II.- Incondicional.**

-¡Kagome despacio!.- lo grita Inuyasha observando como su pequeña comienza a correr hacia la salida, le había prometido llevarla a esquiar, y el resultado de ello una Kagome impaciente corriendo hacia la salida del hotel.

-¡Kagome!.- lo exclama al ver como aquella mujer choca de nuevo con alguien pero esta ocasión cae al suelo.

Por su parte Kagome siente como le duele la cabeza, ahora si había chocado con alguien sumamente duro que la había tumbado como el viento tumba a una hoja de papel.

-Discúlpeme.- escucha esa voz masculina, al sentir como unos brazos la levantan y la mantienen en el aire.

-Perdóneme a mí.- lo dice una Kagome aturdida.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?.- lo pregunta mostrándole una dulce sonrisa sin dejar a Kagome en el piso.

-Si…-

-Por dios cariño, ¿estas bien?.- lo pregunta un preocupado Inuyasha llevando al lugar donde esta su Kagome con ese individuo.

-Creo que solo se encuentra un poco atontada… pero es normal.- se lo hace saber aquel individuo sin soltar a Kagome.

-La llevare a descansar.- se lo informa secamente Inuyasha, un hombre tan alto como él y musculoso, lo único que los diferencia es el color de la piel y los ojos.

-Se la entrego, ¿señor…?.- lo pregunta al evaluar al hombre, un buen rival con una mujer hermosa e inocente.

-Taisho… Inuyasha Taisho.- lo contesta, tomando a su Kagome entre sus brazos, dejando que esta se acorruque automáticamente entre sus brazos.

-Si desea señor Taisho, puedo hacerle una revisión a su mujer, para asegurarnos de que no hay ningún tipo de lesión.- lo dice aquel hombre.

-¿Es medico?.- lo pregunta un desconfiado ojidorado

-Así es… vengo aquí por un seminario.- se lo hace saber al ver a la mujer que descansa entre los brazos de aquel hombre.

-¿Ese seminario no es para maestros?.- lo pregunta un confundido Inuyasha.

-Oh si… pero hay otro también para los doctores.- se lo informa.

¿Qué hacer?, le preocupa si Kagome tiene alguna lesión, ha escuchado que una mal caída puede ser peligrosa para los huesos.

-¿Puede acompañarme a la habitación?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha para ver a aquel hombre.

-Con gusto señor Taisho.- lo responde al seguirlo.

-.-

-¿Con que frecuencia se cae?.- lo pregunta Aoshi.

-Cada vez que choca con una persona.- se lo comunica, recordando las ocasiones frecuentes.

-¿No se supone que usted debe de estar al pendiente de ella?.- lo pregunta y reclama aquel hombre de ojos castaños.

-Si, pero como se dará cuenta… Kagome no hace ningún caso de mis indicaciones.- se lo dice al ver a su pequeña en la cama.

-Bien…- lo murmura suspirando, una mujer adorable, que parece que su aire de inocencia trae como imán a cualquier hombre, lastima que esta casada.

-¿Tengo que darle algo?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado.

-¿Esta embarazada?.- lo pregunta Aoshi observando a Inuyasha.

-No…- lo contesta secamente, al ver que aquel hombre esta algo interesado en Kagome.

-Bueno en ese caso solo estas vitaminas son para los huesos… y con que repose es suficiente.- se lo dice al dejarle un receta.

-Haré que descanse.- se lo hace saber, al conducir al hombre hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

-Adiós.- lo dice al cerrar la puerta.

¡Feh! ¿Qué se cree ese hombre, que puede venir aquí y decirle como cuidar de Kagome?... aparte para que pregunto si esta embarazada o no… pero aunque aquello no es una idea tan descabellada, el imaginarse a Kagome embarazada era algo que todavía la hace ver mas linda ante sus ojos.

¡Bah!, primero tendría que Kagome acostarse con alguien para poder tener un hijo, pero eso esta muy lejos de que Kagome tenga algo con alguien, ¡ja!... como si fuera a compartir esa mujer.

-.-

-¿Cómo te fue?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al estar acostado en la cama.

-Bien… he conocido a muchas personas.- se lo dice Kagome entrando a la habitación al dejar su pequeña mochila color azul marino en la silla cercana- ¿Qué has hecho en mi ausencia?.- se lo pregunta al subirse en la cama dejando que sus zapatos se deslicen al suelo.

-Dormir…- se lo dice al recibir a Kagome entre sus brazos.

-Yo en cambio he estudiado.- lo reprocha – y tengo tarea.- se lo vuelve a decir en el mismo tono.

-Tu querías hacer este viaje, así que no se queje.- se lo dice un ojidorado sonriendo.

-Baka…- lo murmura Kagome, cerrando sus ojos al suspirar el aroma masculino del chico.

-.-

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al sentarse en la cama.

-Tomare el autobús que nos lleva al seminario y…. regresotardenomeesperes.- lo ultimo lo murmura rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué demonios!.- lo pregunta y exclama al levantarse de la cama.

-Quenomeesperes.- lo vuelve a decir rápidamente tomando su mochila para huir hacia la salida.

-¡Ven acá Kagome!.- lo grita al ver como está esta apunto de salir de la habitación

-¿Dónde demonios crees que vas a ir después del seminario?.- se lo pregunta al entender las palabras de la chica.

-A una cena.- se lo dice sin voltearse, imaginándose la cara de pocos amigos que debe de tener este, se siente entupida, como si todavía tuviera quince años y esta apunto de escaparse a una fiesta pero es atrapada por su hermano mayor.

-¿Con?.- lo pregunta, Inuyasha tratando de tener algún tipo de paciencia.

-¿Recuerdas a Aoshi…?- lo pregunta Kagome sin darse la vuelta aun

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese tipo con la cena?.- se lo pregunta enojado.

-Pues… él… él me invito.- lo concluye, cerrando sus ojos, esperando que la bomba estalle y el mundo acabe.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Sué?.- lo pregunta un furioso Inuyasha.

-Por favor Inuyasha, no te enojes.- se lo suplica al juntar el valor para darle la cara a su Inuyasha.

-¡¿Cómo me pides eso, cuando piensas salir con alguien así?.- lo exclama y pregunta como si aquello fuera algo lógico.

-Es que… le aclare… que eres solo mi amigo…- lo susurra débilmente, sin querer ver los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

¡¿Qué había hecho que?, ¿acaso ese tipo le gusta a Kagome?.

-¿Te gusta?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al ver a su pequeña.

-No es eso… es que solo quiero salir.- se lo dice simplemente viendo fijamente los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, y es la verdad… solo desea distraerse, pasar mucho tiempo con Inuyasha empieza a perturbarla de una manera sorprendente, y bueno tratar de sacar un poco del amor que siente por ese hombre no le vendría mal.

-Si ese es el problema yo puedo salir contigo.- se lo hace saber fácilmente.

-Inuyasha te estas comportando de manera infantil.- lo reprocha Kagome.

-¿Así?... pues dígame señorita por que dice eso.- se lo menciona cínicamente al cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Nunca me dejas salir con otros hombres que no sean tu.- lo comienza a decir – no dejas que nadie se me acerque, no dejas que ningún hombre me diga nada bonito por que te pones como león acechando su presa.- lo reclama recordando las innumerables de veces que ese hombre hace una escena – y lo mas frustrante de todo es que dices que solo amas a Kikio… ¡te detesto!, ¡te odio!... ¡aborrezco que primero me ilusiones con cuidados y celos infantiles y después me dejes por que regresar con tu modelo!.- lo concluye una dolida Kagome, mostrándole aquella frustración, desesperación, desamor, tristeza en sus ojos cristalinos.

¿Qué puede decir?... es verdad cada una de las palabras que ha dicho Kagome, las mismas palabras que Kikio le dijo

_Jajajaja, ¿y pretendes que te crea que esa mocosa la quieres como a tu hermana?, por favor Inuyasha mi prima no ha hecho otra cosa que estorbar en nuestra relación, cada vez que vamos ir a un lugar, lo cancelas para no dejar a Kagome sola, si tienes asuntos de negocios o una junta importante la dejas para después y te vas con ella… según tu para cuidarla… ¡la detesto!, ¡la detesto!, solo es una mocosa que no sabe que su "súper héroe" esta enamorado de ella…_

Tal vez Kikio tiene razón… todos estos años ha estado… ha estado… _enamorado de Kagome._

-Quiero que me trates como una mujer… no como una niña que tiene quince años.- se lo dice suavemente dejando que una pequeña lagrima se deslice por su mejilla.

-¡Oh Kagome!... he sido tan estupido.- se lo dice, con gran pesar… tratando de reponer o arreglar todo aquel sufrimiento.

-No claro que no… solo tratas de protegerme.- se lo dice Kagome, avanzando hacia él.

-Si… es cierto… pero he querido protegerte de mi.- lo informa causando un gran asombro ante Kagome.

-¿De ti?... pero tu nunca me harías daño.- lo dice, tratando de comprender las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Es que nunca lo has entendido verdad Kag?.- se lo pregunta con ternura.

-¿Qué?.-

-¡Oh Kami!...- es la única exclamación que se escucha en la habitación para después ver como Inuyasha se inclina hacia a delante jalando a Kagome hacia sus brazos y sellando sus labios con los de ella, causando un gran asombro en la pelinegra.

No sabe que es lo que sucede pero volver estar de ese modo con Inuyasha es como un sueño hecho realidad… tantas noches recordando su primer beso y el único con el ojidorado que ahora el segundo se hacía presente.

Lo único que le puede quedar es entregarse ante aquellos labios dejando que la guíen poco a poco ante la magia que comienza a creer entre ambos.

-¿Ahora lo comprendes?.- lo pregunta al parar sus labios encima de los de Kagome, sin abrir sus ojos.

-¿Qué?.- lo vuelve a preguntar atontada.

-Por kami, tendré que demostrártelo.- lo susurra, volviendo a tomar sus labios al mismo tiempo que la toma entre sus brazos.

_Tú, la misma siempre tú,  
Amistad, ternura que sé yo.  
Tú, mi sombra has sido tú,  
La historia de un amor  
Que no fue nada._

La deposita suavemente en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, sin dejar de besar, es tan exquisita como el mas dulce de los mangares que ha probado.

-Kagome…- lo susurra bajando sus manos hacia la cintura de la chica, para comenzar a desabrochar aquella playera que esta estorbándole.

Se desase de aquella prenda poco a poco, observando la piel desnuda de Kagome, incorporándose solo un poco para verla tendida debajo de sus brazos, tan exquisita, tan tierna, tan dulce…

Una historia de amor que con Kikio no fue nada, una historia de amor que con Kagome comienza a tener sentido…

_¡La amas, admítelo!_

De nuevo las palabras de Kikio, y en esos momentos agradece el haberle hecho abrir sus ojos.

_Tú mi eternamente tú,  
Un hotel tu cuerpo y un adiós  
Tú, mi oculta amiga tú,  
Un golpe de pasión,  
Amor de madrugada._

-Te deseo…- lo susurra al volverse a inclinar sobre los labios de Kagome, tomándolos por completo como si aquello le pudiera en claro a cualquier hombre que se acerque que aquella es suya… egoístamente suya.

Mueve sus manos lentamente, dejando que Kagome se acostumbre a aquellos tactos íntimos… que no se asuste con lo que tiene en mente, que se deje llevar.

_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo  
Nada de amores, nada de nada  
_

_¡Anda vete con esa mocosa y deja a tu prometida aquí pudrirse en el infierno!_

Otras de las palabras de Kikio y después de ello rompió todo lazo con ella… ya no hay nada entre Kikio y él… nada…

Siente como sus manos se posan en el pecho de Inuyasha jugando con el bello del chico, enrolándolo suavemente entre sus dedos, escuchando como esté suspira ante la suave caricia, sonriendo entre el beso.

_Tú, la misma de ayer,  
La incondicional  
La que no espera nada  
Tú, la misma de ayer  
La que no supe amar  
No sé por qué.  
_

_¿¡Por que no puedes ser como Kagome!_

Una vez se lo pregunto a Kikio, por una tonta discusión, y esta tan solo le contesto

_Si tanto quieres a esa mocosa ve tras ella…_

Y ahora es lo que hace, esta con su Kagome… tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de ello.

Fija su rostro en aquella mujer pelinegra, tez blanca, ojos marrones que pueden iluminar cualquier habitación sin problemas… aquella mujer la misma de ayer y siempre, su Kagome… solo suya… la que no supo amar hasta ahora.

_Tú, intensamente tú  
Soledad, cariño yo que sé  
Tú, mis horas bajas tú  
Un cuerpo de mujer,  
Un par de rosas blancas_

Desliza suavemente con sus manos los pantalones de Kagome junto con aquellos calcetines dejándola en ropa intima ante el.

-¿Qué… que haces?...- lo murmura suavemente al quererse tapar.

-Sshh… no digas nada… solo se mía.- lo murmura al inclinarse de nuevo a besar sus labios, perdiendo la razón al tocar aquella suave piel.

_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo  
No hubo promesas  
Ni juramentos nada de nada  
_

-Kagome… mi Kagome…- lo susurra cerca de su oído al comenzar a besar aquella zona donde recibe como respuesta suspiros y el cuerpo inflamado de la pelinegra.

Desliza sus manos con cuidado tratando de desatar aquel estorboso trapo donde cubre los pechos de Kagome, donde comienzan sus labios a descender, besando primer el valle de uno de ellos para seguir con el otro escuchando como su nombre es susurrado entre jadeos.

_Tú, la misma de ayer,  
La incondicional  
La que no espera nada  
Tú, la misma de ayer  
La que no supe amar  
No sé por qué..._

Suspira al sentir como los labios de Inuyasha se encuentran masajeando lentamente aquellas dos pequeñas montañas, es como si todo el calor estuviera en su cuerpo ardiendo a cuarenta grados centígrados… y pensar que afuera esta nevando.

Cierra sus ojos al tratar de abrirlos y enfocarlos hacía Inuyasha pero todo es tan inútil, sus manos están siendo deslizadas por la amplia espalda de Inuyasha, sintiendo como todos sus músculos se encuentran tensos.

_Amiga…_

-Vamos… vamos pequeña… sigue mi ritmo.- lo susurra tan sensual que Kagome tan solo siente como las manos siguen recorriendo su cuerpo…. Todo eso tan placentero.

_Tú, la misma de ayer,  
La incondicional  
La que no espera nada  
Tú, la misma de ayer  
La que no supe amar  
No sé por qué..._

Se escucha un pequeño gritito salir de los labios de Kagome, siente como si Inuyasha hubiera mordido parte de su estomago, haciendo que sus ojos se abran por completo.

-¿He?...- es la única palabra que sale e sus labios, observando a Inuyasha ponerse de pie y quitarse aquel pantalón, dejándose solo la ropa intima, da un pequeño trago de saliva para continuar que sus ojos sigan viendo aquel musculoso cuerpo… tan sensual… tan deseable… tan Inuyasha.

_Tú, la misma de ayer,  
La incondicional  
La que no espera nada  
Tú, la misma de ayer  
La que no supe amar  
No sé por qué..._

Ve como Inuyasha de nuevo camina hacia ella y empieza a besar lentamente sus piernas, primero la izquierda y después la derecha… suavemente dejándola desear mas de lo que ya pide…

Sube poco a poco sus labios recorriendo toda parte del cuerpo de Kagome, llevando por debajo de aquellos dulces pechos besando cada uno para seguir subiendo hasta los labios, su único objetivo dejarlos rojos.

_Tú, la misma de ayer… solo tú_

_La incondicional… solo tú_

_La que no espera nada  
La que no espera nada  
_

-¿Estas segura cariño?.- lo susurra con ternura fijando su vista en la de Kagome.

-Te amo.- se lo contesta demostrándole aquella sonrisa de felicidad.

-Eres mía… solo mía…- lo susurra al besar los labios de Kagome de nuevo, posando sus manos en la cintura de esta para darse una vuelta y quedar ahora él debajo suyo.

Kagome siente aquel movimiento lo cual ocasiona que su garganta protesto con un gemido, del cual sus labios se encuentran ocupados.

-Anda hazlo a tu ritmo…- lo susurra Inuyasha al separar sus labios de los de Kagome.

-¿Cómo…?- sin comprender bien que pasa, ¿acaso su primera vez no sería tradicional?.

-Anda…- la alienta Inuyasha.

-Pero…-

Siente como su cuerpo ya se encuentra desnudo y el de Inuyasha de igual forma, ahora comprende él quiere que mida el dolor de su primera vez…

_Solo tú…_

¡Oh kami!... esa mujer es una diosa, siente como poco a poco comienza a introducirse en su cuerpo dejando que las manos de Kagome se mantengan sujetas, de manera firme entre las suyas, tratando de escuchar y ver algún signo de dolor, pero parece que poco a poco el dolor no se hace presente.

Puede sentí algo romperse, y después el rostro de dolor de Kagome, como sus ojos comienzan a volverse cristalinos poco a poco.

Siente un dolor en su vientre, algo que hace que sus ojos empiecen a derramar pequeñas lágrimas, inclinándose hacia delante para que Inuyasha la sostenga entre sus brazos con una abrazo sin desprenderse de lo que los mantiene unidos.

-Muévete conmigo pequeña… y dejara que el dolor se pase…- se lo susurra Inuyasha en su oído al comenzar a moverse lentamente, los primeros movimientos fueron algo dolorosos pero los demás se vuelven dulces y placenteros, dejando que sus ojos se enfoquen con los de Inuyasha.

_Solo tú…_

Mantiene sus labios en movimiento de la misma manera que su cuerpo se encuentra deslizándose y volviendo a entrar en aquel lugar, siente como se contrae y se expande ante su presencia, aquellos gemidos que son música para sus oídos.

Los rayos solares se encuentran desde hace horas iluminando la habitación, siendo testigos de esa unión, apenas sujeta fuertemente aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo para apretar sus labios en un beso salvaje y dejar que su garganta produzca un sonido de la misma manera que sucede con Kagome, haciendo que sus cuerpos exploten ante todo ello.

Su cuerpo se relaja suavemente al igual que el de su compañera, lo siente y lo percibe, dejando que poco a poco esta susurre su nombre y caiga entre sus brazos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

_La Incondicional…_

**Continuaraaaaa!**

**La canción la canta Luis Miguel, se llama Incondicional.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	3. Siempre Juntos

**Capitulo III.- Siempre Juntos.**

Vuelve a abrir sus ojos por segunda vez en el día, sintiendo que alguien la mantiene abrazada y su cuerpo responde ante las caricias que cierta mano le da en su espalda desnuda.

-Mmmm….- es el único sonido que sale de sus labios.

-Así que ya estás despierta…- lo susurra cierta voz al observar a la mujer que yace entre sus brazos en un estado exquisito.

Abre sus ojos para encontrar a la figura a su lado observándola de manera atenta, recordando lo que apenas acaba de pasar entre ellos y un sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas.

-Inuyasha yo…-

-Sshh… no quiero que digas nada hasta que me escuches.- la interrumpe al posar su dedo sobre los labios hinchados de Kagome.

Lo ha estado pensando desde que se levanto, y todo lo ha reconocido por fin su mente, ahora es hora que haga las cosas como debieron de haber sido desde hace años atrás.

-Te he estado mintiendo Kagome…- se lo hace saber sin apartar su dedo de aquellos labios, callando cualquier protesta o pregunta- yo fui él que dejo a Kikio, no ella a mi… y sabes ¿por que?...- lo dice al ver como sus ojos marrones están confundidos – por que Kikio se dio cuenta de que te amo… te amo locamente, que utilizo un pretexto tan infantil para seguirte, para que nadie se te acerque… por que tengo celos… celos de que alguien llegue y te diga cosas bonitas..- se lo hace saber observando alguna respuesta por parte de Kagome, pero lo único que recibe como señal es una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla y es atrapada por su mano- ella me hecho en cara todo lo que hago por ti… y me hizo decidir entre ustedes dos… ¿y sabes a quien elegí?.- lo pregunta con ternura al verla- a ti… por que te amo…- lo susurra al dejar que sus labios ya estén libre de la presión.

-Inuyasha yo…-

-Tan solo dime que me amas y no te arrepientes de lo que sucedió.- se lo dice al interrumpirla de nuevo, tratando de que su corazón no se sienta culpable por tomarla como suya sin saber que era realmente lo que deseaba Kagome.

-Me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi en el jardín de niños, desde ese momento mi mundo giro alrededor de ti…- lo comienza a explicar con ternura al recordar aquellos días- te he amado en cada momento de mi existencia, tu has sido el único que he besado y eres el único dueño de mi corazón.- lo confiesa.

-¿He sido un tonto, todo este tiempo verdad?.- lo pregunta con una sonrisa, al estrechar un poco mas fuerte a aquella mujer.

-Eso no puedo ni discutirlo.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Feh!... perra…- lo murmura Inuyasha haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Perra?.- lo pregunta una confundida Kagome.

-Si yo soy tu perro guardián, por lógica tú eres mi perra.- lo explica simplemente.

-Eres un insensible… ¿no puedes ponerme apodos como _"cariño", "mi vida", "mi cielo"… "amor" ?_.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de salir de aquel lugar pero le es imposible al estar atrapada.

-Eso había pensado… pero ¿crees que esos apodos vienen con mi personalidad?.- lo pregunta simplemente al seguir viendo a su mujer.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso no…- lo medita al verlo, pero ¿no podía ser cariñoso como hace horas?.

-¿Entonces, que reprochas?.- se lo pregunta inclinarse a tomar de nuevo esos labios.

¡Eso es injusto!... si la besa no puede pensar…

-Suéltame, Inuyasha… suéltame… Taisho.- lo murmura Kagome tratando de salir de aquellos brazos y de esos labios que poco a poco comienzan a corromperla.

-¿Taisho?... déjeme decirle que ahora usted es una Taisho.- se lo menciona un Inuyasha burlón

-Eso no es cierto yo soy una Higurashi.- lo pelea la misma Kagome.

-Señora Taisho para cualquiera que este en este hotel, señora Taisho muy pronto cuando nos casemos… así que mas le vale que se acostumbre a que la nombren así.- se lo hace saber al ver la sorpresa de Kagome.

-¿Ca-ca…sar-nos?.- lo balbucea sin digerir aquella sorpresa.

-Oh si… ¿acaso quieres vivir en unión libre?.- se lo pregunta- si tú quieres hacerlo, no lo permitiré, yo deseo que vivas conmigo bajo la ley de los hombres y de Kami por supuesto.- se lo concluye dándole un suave beso en los labios.

No sabe que decir, no puede balbucear ni siquiera algún sonido que le permita protestar o mostrarse llena de felicidad… ¡casarse con Inuyasha!... _¡oh kami si estoy soñando no me despiertes!... _

-Podemos casarnos aquí en Estocolmo, y después volvernos a casar en Tokio junto nuestros familiares, pero tendremos que esperarnos a regresar hasta que termines tú seminario.- lo menciona Inuyasha al pensar en todas las posibilidades.

¿Seminario?... ¡oh kami!... ¡EL SEMINARIO!.

-Inuyasha, baka… perdí el seminario.- se lo dice Kagome al incorporarse de un golpe, dejando que un Inuyasha se quede de espaldas.

-¿Enserio?.- lo pregunta fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Me sedujiste e hiciste que perdiera las clases… baka…- se lo reprocha.

-¿¡Yo te seduje?.- lo pregunta y exclama Inuyasha incorporarse para que esa mujer se rectifique.

-Si.- lo contesta una firme Kagome, arrepintiéndose interiormente de esas palabras.

-Perdóneme señorita Higurashi, no volverá a pasar…- se lo hace saber un indignado ojidorado, levantándose de la cama para buscar su ropa.

-Inuyasha, espera… por favor, yo no… quise decir eso.- se lo hace saber al tratar de rectificar sus palabras.

-¿Enserio?, ¿entonces que quisiste decir?.- lo pregunta al ponerse los pantalones.

-Perdóname…- lo murmura bajando su mirada, sintiéndose como si acabara de cometer una mentira y ha sido descubierta

-¡Feh!, a veces quisiera no ser tan débil ante ti.- se lo hace saber al sentarse a los pies de la cama.

Que trataba de decirle Inuyasha… ¿que el también pierde cualquier tipo de razón a su lado?

-Hablare al seminario y moveré mis influencias para que no te perjudique en nada haber faltado hoy.- se lo hace saber el mismo Inuyasha hacia Kagome, al levantarse y tomar el teléfono.

-Espera….- se lo dice al posarse a lado de él- no quiero que hagas nada… yo sabré como arreglármelas.- se lo hace saber, dejando que el teléfono vuelva a su sitio- perdóname…- lo murmura.

-No puedo negarte nada… eres mi única debilidad.- se lo hace saber, al dejar que ella lo abrace como suele hacerlo.

-Te amo…- se lo susurra al dejar descansar su rostro en el pecho del chico, mientras una mano esta abrazando al hombre y la otra procura no perder la sabana que cubre su cuerpo desnudo.

-.-

-¿A quien le hablas?.- lo pregunta un ojidorado observando a su hembra marcar números.

-Al joven Aoshi.- se lo contesta simplemente.

-Mi mujer no tiene por que hablar con otros.- se lo dice con aquel tono de macho celoso.

-Por favor Inuyasha, no seas infantil… he estado todo el día contigo, y necesito decirle al joven Aoshi que me disculpe con lo de la cena, que no asistiré por que mi prometido lo mataría.- lo explica con sencillez.

-¿Y por que tienes que disculparte?.- se lo pregunta al seguir en aquella cómoda posición, acostado y disfrutando del aire acondicionado que circula por toda la habitación.

-Señor Taisho, ¿le gustaría que lo dejaran plantado?.- se lo pregunta al girarse a ver aquel hombre tan terco.

-¡Feh!...- su única respuesta.

No entiende a esa mujer… pero ya que, total iba a ser su esposa de por vida y por que no, la madre de sus hijos.

Puede escuchar un _"bueno, joven Aoshi", _ observando la espalda desnuda de Kagome… _"vera tengo que explicarle, que no podré asistir a la cena", _ y esas palabras ocasiones que se le inflame el pecho de triunfo… "_gracias", _ escucha que lo concluye y cuelga el teléfono.

-Asunto arreglado señor Taisho… ya puede disponer de su prometida.- se lo dice Kagome al girarse y ver a su prometido y muy pronto esposo en la cama mostrándole aquel ámbar tan sensual.

-Eso planeo hacer.- lo murmura suavemente Inuyasha acercándose de manera peligrosa hacia donde esta su presa.

-.-

Disculpe, me podría informar en que habitación se hospeda el señor Taisho.- lo menciona una joven alta con unos zapatos caros, un vestido de seda y una gabardina para protegerse del clima, con esos lentes oscuros.

-¿Quién lo busca?.- lo pregunta la señorita que se encuentra atendiendo la recepción, con aquel uniforme azul marino.

-Kikio Higurashi.- lo contesta.

-Le informare que se encuentra aquí.- lo menciona la secretaria para tomar el teléfono y marcar la extensión de la habitación del señor Taisho.

Como sea, ella es la prometida de ese hombre así que el dejar que una semana pasara en aquel lugar, por lo menos había hecho reflexionar a Inuyasha que la discusión solo fue algo tonto, ahora esta en Estocolmo para recuperar su relación.

-Señora Taisho, ¿se encuentra su esposo?.- lo menciona la voz de la secretaria llamando la atención de Kikio… ¿señora Taisho?.

-Un momento…- lo dice Kikio exaltada cortando la comunicación antes de que esa secretaria se le ocurra alguna tontería.

-¡Señorita Higurashi!...-

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que señora Taisho?.- lo pregunta y exclama la misma Kikio.

-El señor Taisho se registro con su esposa desde que llegaron.- lo informa sin comprender que sucede.

-¿Quién demonios es su esposa?.- lo pregunta con su humor apunto de explotar.

-Kagome Taisho…- lo contesta simplemente la mujer

-¡Esa mocosa!...- lo grita Kikio llamando la atención de toda persona a su alrededor, para salir de aquel lugar.

¡Esa mocosa!... esa mocosa se las iba a pagar, ¿Cómo puede estar haciéndose pasar como esposa de Inuyasha?... si ese hombre millonario es ¡suyo!

-.-

-Anda Inuyasha ya déjame ir.- lo murmura Kagome sonriendo al sentir de nuevo esos labios sobre los suyos.

-Puedo llevarte después…- se lo susurra al deslizar sus labios suavemente, apretando a su mujer hacia su cuerpo.

-No lo harás… te conozco y se que se te olvidara.- se lo hace saber al dejarle que siga besando sus labios.

-Me decepciona la opinión que tienes de mi Kag.- lo murmura, al inclinarse a seguir besando esos labios que son su droga, y pensar que solo era adicto al trabajo.

-Solo te conozco mejor.- lo susurra, al escuchar como algunos huéspedes solo murmuran algo incomprensible ante la escena de esos dos, un hombre que solo esta en pantalones y una mujer vestida.

-Entonces si me conoces, sabes que deseo ¿no?.- lo susurra al dejar los labios de Kagome y continuar a descender con aquel exquisito cuello.

Kagome tan solo se ríe al momento de sentir esos labios en su cuello… y saber que es lo que desea su esposo… a _ella._

-Inuyasha…- lo susurra suavemente al posar sus manos en su pecho y trata de alejarlo con algo de presión.

-Oh vamos Kag, hace tres días que nos casamos en la capilla del hotel y no deseas pasar ningún día con tu flamante esposo.- lo reprocha Inuyasha, al incorporarse para ver los ojos marrones de su esposa, cualquier cosa que Kagome quiera, sus ojos hablan y en esos momentos le proponen llevarla de regreso a la habitación.

-Si la he pasado contigo Inuyasha…- se lo recuerda- aparte sabes que yo no vine de vacaciones como tú comprenderás… yo viene a estudiar.- se lo vuelve a repetir como otras veces.

-¡Feh!...-

-Vamos no te enojes, hoy es el ultimo día de clases, ya después vienen las pruebas y salgo.- se lo hace saber, para tratar de animarlo.

-Bien… pero pasare por ti.- se lo da como ultimátum.

-Te esperare… salgo a las dos.- lo susurra para volver a besarlo enrollando de nuevo sus brazos alrededor del cuelo del chico y dejar que este siga posando sus manos en su cintura, mostrándole a cualquiera que pase por aquel pasillo y tome el elevador, que son una pareja de recién casados, por los anillos de oro que llevan cada uno en su dedo.

-.-

Cierra sus ojos y tan solo se dedica a abrazar a la almohada que utiliza Kagome, dando un suave respiro al llenarse de aquel aroma a jazmín.

No le agrada la idea de que su Kagome se fuera al seminario, pero no puede hacer algo para impedirlo, es parte de la carrera de la chica, de todos modos hoy terminaban sus clases y ya vienen los exámenes y después regreso a Tokio para volverse a casar con esa mujer.

Tiene gran parte de la mañana para descansar, unas dos horas antes se arreglaría para ir con Kagome y después podría llevarla a cenar y regresar a disfrutar de ambos… una idea exquisita.

Esta apunto de quedarse dormido, pero algo interrumpe su sueño aquellos toques en la puerta, ¡arg! Y él que se había molestado en poner el letrero _"не беспокойтесь",_ lo cual en sería _"no se moleste"._

Cierra de nuevo sus ojos dorados sin atender al llamado, ya se cansaran y se irán… pero parece ser que aquel _"individuo"_ no se ha cansado de tocar, llamando su atención de una manera molesta.

Se levanta de la cama para dirigirse con pasos perezosos hacia la entrada, abriéndola lentamente, y fijar su mirada en la persona que esta molestando.

-Hola querido.- lo saludo la persona con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.- lo pregunta un furioso ojidorado

-¿Ese es el recibimiento que le das a tu prometida?.- lo pregunta con un tono meloso, y desea conquistar a eso hombre debe de guardar su furia.

-Terminamos.- se lo hace saber sin remordimiento alguno.

-Por eso vine Inu…- lo comienza a decir al acercarse y darle caricias en su pecho desnudo- quiero que nos reconciliemos, me comporte como una tonta… y te pido disculpas.- lo concluye.

-Demasiado tarde Kikio.- se lo dice al tomar sus manos y retirarlas de su pecho.

-Es por esa ¿verdad?... esa mocosa se te ofreció.- lo comienza a decir una furiosa Kikio.

-Esa _"mocosa"_ como tu le llamas, es ahora mi esposa, así que te pido respeto.- lo dice aquel ojidorado, al ver como Kikio se queda de piedra y después comienza a enojarse.

-¡Esa mocosa!... ¡y dice ser familiar mío!, ¡es una cualquiera!.- escupe aquel veneno.

-Cuida tus palabras Kikio, te recuerdo que hablas de mi esposa, no permitiré que la ofendas.- se lo hace saber un Inuyasha enfadado.

-¿Piensas amenazarme?, ¡por favor no me hagas reír!... tu estas con ella solo por que es una copia mía.- lo escupe de nuevo Kikio.

Inuyasha por su parte tan solo sonríe, al ver que Kikio por primera vez en su vida perdido el control y es cómico verla de esa forma, y el pensar en el parecido que tienen Kagome y Kikio es casi perfecto, pero algo que lo único que les falla es el espíritu, Kikio tiene el alma negra, llena de avaricia, superficial y ver que puede ganar y comprar con su bellaza, en cambio Kagome tan solo da sin recibir nada a cambio, no le gusta el dinero solo quiere vivir cómodamente.

¡Ja! Y pensar que decía estar muy enamorado de esa mujer que ahora esta enfrente de él, todo es una ilusión, una ilusión de no tener a Kagome, se conforma con la prima.

-¡Llamaras mi nombre cuando estés en la cama con ella!.- se lo grita llena de rabia.

Inuyasha tan solo se ríe dejando una Kikio confundida.

-No me hagas reír Kikio… tú misma te diste cuenta, me lo gritaste antes de venir…- se lo comienza a decir- no puedo creer que ahora me digas esto.- se lo sigue diciendo al ver la cara de confusión- nunca te he amado, solo te vi como un espejo, algo que era tan igual a Kagome… solo estuve contigo por que en el fondo quería estar con Kagome… en simples palabras su reemplazo.- lo concluye con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No!... ¡no!... ¡eso no es cierto!.- lo grita.

-Si lo es… tu misma me abriste los ojos y te agradezco eso… ahora tengo esposa no me interesas.- lo concluye al cerrar la puesta, escuchando como Kikio le grita un sin fin de groserías y después un golpe, tal vez aya arrojado algo hacía la puerta de la habitación.

Es lo mejor, de todos modos no es mentira nada lo que le dijo a Kikio, le agradece profundamente el abrirle los ojos, el poderle hacer comprender que en verdad la mujer que es parte de su vida y siempre lo será es _Kagome Higurashi de Taisho_.

Recordar que la conoció en el jardín de niños… aquel día soleado, cuando él se encontraba en el último curso y Kagome apenas entraba.

_-Me llamo Kagome.- lo dice aquella pequeña sonriente._

_-¿Qué quieres?.- lo contesta esa niño de una edad cinco._

_-Quelo que seas mi amigo.- se lo dice graciosamente aquella niñita de tan solo tres años de edad._

_-¿Para?.- se lo pregunta._

_-Por que yo se que tú también quieles.- lo dice con una sonrisa._

Y pensar que después de aquel día, Kagome se ha convertido en una parte tan esencial en su vida, que el dejarla le duele.

Las peleas, los celos, las cosas tontas que solías decirse y sobre todo la diversión es parte de aquella relación que ha acabado por unirlos de por vida.

-.-

-¿¡Ya vieron a ese bombón!.- lo exclama y pregunta una mujer de cabello rubio como el oro y unos ojos verdes esmeralda, con una figura envidiable.

-¡Oh kami!.- lo exclama otra.

-¡¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?.- lo pregunta y exclama una mujer a lado de esas tres.

-Lo mas seguro es que este pidiendo informes.- lo menciona una de ellas.

-¿De?.- lo pregunta una.

-Eso es lo que pienso averiguar.- lo dice maliciosamente esa mujer de cabello rubio, para dirigirse hacia aquel hombre que esta recargado en el automóvil negro de gran lujo.

Fija su mira en búsqueda de Inuyasha, el mismo había prometido llegar a tiempo, pero ahora tenía que decirle que como era el fin del curso que los compañeros estaban organizando una cena y baile a un lugar de Estocolmo.

¿Cómo se lo iba a decir sin que le diera un no por respuesta?... sigue buscando con su mirada en aquel lugar lleno de nieve, apenas ha nevado pero la nieve sigue presente a los alrededores, regalándoles una vista de solo manto blanco.

¡Oh ahí esta!, lo enfoca recargado en el automóvil, con esa chaqueta de cuero que lo hace ser irresistible, y esos pantalones ajustados haciéndolo lucir tan apetecible… y sin contar que esos ojos dorados están escondidos por unas gafas negras… todo en él es tan apetecible y ella que tiene hambre.

Enfoca con su mirada dorada ve a la mujer que hace que sus sueños sean únicos y sus noches grandiosas… la pude ver como camina sin fijarse que algunos hombres están derritiendo el hielo a causa de su imagen, ese atuendo no es apropiado para una mujer casada, y mas para esa diosa que viene hacia él, unos jeans ajustados con unas botas para cubrirla del frío, una chamarra blanca que tiene un cinturón en la cintura dejando ver aquel cuerpo fantástico, y sin contar que el cabello azabache de su Kagome es hermoso.

Se incorpora para comenzar a caminar hacia su Kagome, que esta acelera el paso, dejando que ella misma llegue hacia donde se encuentra.

-¡Te extrañe tanto!.- lo menciona Kagome al lanzarse hacia sus brazos.

-¿Y crees que yo no?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al elevarla entre sus brazos y dejarla de abrazar.

Cerca de aquella pareja la mayoría de las mujeres y hombre tan solo se quedan con aquel ojo cuadrado… pensando ¿Cómo podría ésa tener a ese bombón?, o bien ¿Por qué ése hombre tiene a ese ángel?.

Observan tanto hombres como mujeres aquel dulce beso entre la pareja algunas sintiendo envidia, al igual que otros… y ellos que se habían ilusionado.

-Vamos al hotel, Kagome…- lo susurra entre los labios Inuyasha.

-¿Para qué?.- lo pregunta inocentemente, fingiendo no saber que cierta parte del chico ha hecho acto de presencia.

-¿Es broma verdad?.- lo pregunta algo incomodo ante la situación, apretando mas a Kagome hacia su cuerpo para darle a entender que sucede.

Por su parte ella tan solo se ríe al entender lo desesperado que se encuentra.

-Bien ahora que los sabes, nos vamos.- lo menciona un decido Inuyasha que lo único que hace abrirse paso entre la nieve hacia el coche sin desprenderse de Kagome, para que nadie note aquel pequeño bulto.

-Tengo algo que decirte.- lo menciona Kagome.

-Ahora no Kag…- lo suplica, al detenerse enfrente de automóvil.

-Es que… me invitaron a cenar.- lo murmura al observar el rostro de su esposo.

-¿Qué demonios?.- lo pregunta haciendo que su voz suene fuerte y dominante

-Antes de que pongas imágenes en tu mentecilla escúchame.- se lo dice Kagome sin dejar que sus brazos sigan abrazando el cuello de Inuyasha- es una cena por el fin de curso, y después habrá un baile.- se lo informa.

-Ya escuche y mi respuesta es no.- se lo hace saber, haciendo que una pelinegra se enfade.

-Inuyasha…- lo dice una pelinegra amenazando.

-Kagome no me harás cambiar de opinión.- se lo hace saber.

-Bien, entonces no dormiré contigo.- se lo hace saber al verlo a sus ojos, si Inuyasha no quiere dejarla ir, no va, pero no dormirá con ese baka.

-Eres mi esposa…- se lo recuerda

-Tu esposa y un cuerno.- se lo hace saber furiosa.

-¡Kagome!.- lo grita cierta voz femenina, haciendo que giren sus rostros.

-Akiko…- lo murmura Kagome, al reconocer a su compañera.

-¿Vendrás a la cena y al baile verdad Kagome?.- lo pregunta la mujer al llegar lado de su compañera, observando al hombre que la mantiene en el aire.

-No, puedo.- se lo hace saber al darle una cara de disgusto a Inuyasha

-¿Por?.- se lo pregunta.

-Mi perro guardián no me deja ir.- lo contesta simplemente al deslizarse por el cuerpo del hombre y llegar a tocar el suelo con los pies, cerrando sus ojos al disfrutar de aquella sensación tan agradable.

-¿Qué perro?.- lo pregunta confundida Akikio, una mujer un poco mas alta que Kagome, piel morena, ojos castaños y cabello negro.

-Este.- lo dice Kagome al señala a Inuyasha y al mismo tiempo girarse entre los brazos de este.

-¡Pues que perro tan adorable!.- lo menciona aquella chica con entusiasmo y admiración haciendo que Inuyasha se moleste y Kagome tan solo se ría.

-Este perro adorable.- lo repite Kagome tratando de no reírse- no me deja salir.- lo concluye.

Esa mujer lo hace sentir como un chiquillo de cinco años, ¿Cómo que perro adorable?... ¡Kami! Él es un hombre.

-Les avisare a los demás que no puedes ir…- lo menciona esa mujer de ojos castaños.

-Te lo agradecería.- se lo dice Kagome decepcionada, de tener un perro guardián, pero de que se queja si ese perro no hace otra cosa que limitarla.

-Espera…- lo dice Inuyasha

-¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta Akikio.

-Kagome puede ir, si yo voy con ella.- se los hace saber, haciendo que Akiko emboce una sonrisa, por eso había ido ha hablar con Kagome, por que las chicas habían pedido que ese hombre fuera con ellas.

-Claro, no hay problema.- se lo contesta al embozar una sonrisa.

-Perfecto… iremos.- se lo dice Inuyasha embozando una sonrisa a una Kagome confundida.

¿Desde cuando Inuyasha quiere ir a celebraciones?, ella siempre es la que lo convence a ello…

-.-

-Anda Kagome, llegaremos tarde.- lo dice un hombre que se encuentra acostado en aquella cama matrimonial con un vestuario sensual, unos pantalones casuales color azul marino con una camisa blando donde los primeros tres botones están desabrochados con una chamarra del mismo tono que el pantalón y esos zapatos.

-Ya estoy lista.- lo anuncia una Kagome con un vestido que le da un toque femenino y tan inocente, que hace que un ojidorado quiera devorarla.

-Bien… vámonos.- se lo dice al bajarse de la cama e ir a tomar las llaves de la habitación, su cartera y las llaves del coche.

-Si…- lo susurra al ver a su esposo vestido de aquella forma, tan sensual, ¿y piensa llevarlo a lado de todas esas arpías?, lo comerían vivo al entrar al lugar.

-Anda, Kag… no nos van a esperar todo el día.- se lo dice Inuyasha al estar en la puerta, apagando las luces de la habitación.

-Inuyasha…- lo llama.

-¿Si?.- responde al verla.

-No crees que mejor es quedarnos.- se lo dice tímidamente, estaba loca si llevaría a ese hombre a esa cena con esas arpías.

-No Kagome, tu te comprometiste y debes de cumplir.- se lo dice, al no entender a esa mujer primero hace un berrinche por que no la deja ir y cuando ya están a punto de salir le dice que ¡no!, ¡ja!... eso ni en sueños.

-Bien.- se lo contesta para salir con el afuera de la habitación, haber que puede hacer para alejar a esas arpías.

-.-

-¡Que bueno que llegaron Kagome, querida!.- lo exclama una mujer rubia al verla entrar del brazo de Inuyasha, dándole un debo en cada mejilla de forma de saludo- ¿y este hombre tan guapo quien es?.- lo pregunta esa mujer.

-Taisho… Inuyasha Taisho, un placer.- lo saludo Inuyasha al besarle la mano a aquella mujer.

-¡Que caballeroso!.- lo exclama.

¿Caballeros?... extremadamente caballeroso… esa Akari esta coqueteando con su esposo.

-Por favor pasen…- se los dice Akari al ver a ese hombre tan sensual.

Inuyasha llega a la mesa toma el lugar donde se va a sentar Kagome y hace lo que cualquier hombre haría, toma la silla y espera a que esta se acomode para tomar después él asiento a su lado.

-¿Así que eres Inuyasha Taisho?.- lo pregunta una mujer al inspeccionarlo de pies a cabeza.

-Es uno de los magnates de Japón.- lo informa otra mujer en aquella mesa.

-¿Estas casado?.- lo pregunta una chica de cabellos rojizos, haciendo que cualquier chica en el lugar se interese por la respuesta.

-Si, con Kagome.- se los contesta simplemente al tomar la mano de la chica y entrelazarlas.

-¡Que suerte!.- lo exclama con falsa emoción una mujer rubia.

-¿Desean ordenar?.- lo pregunta un camarero que llega a la mesa.

-Si.- lo contesta una mujer.

Apenas ha visto la carta y nada se le apetece, pareciera que lo único que desea es salir de ese lugar con Inuyasha para que no se lo devoren, no hacen otra cosa que preguntarle cosas y alabarlo… ¡arg!, ¿por que es tan condenadamente guapo?.

Si Inuyasha le esta dando una lección, la acaba de entender y no volverá a ir a una reunión donde estén arpías.

-Cariño….- lo llama Inuyasha, apretando suavemente la mano de Kagome

-¿He?.- es la única respuesta para ver los ojos dorados.

-Compartiremos comida, ¿estas de acuerdo verdad?.- lo pregunta al no entender a su mujer.

-Si… claro.- lo contesta.

-Te amo…- lo murmura para inclinarse al rostro de Kagome, sintiendo como las mejillas de la chica se encuentran sonrojadas.

-Yo también.- se lo susurra al tiempo que escucha como algunas protestan ante la dulce escena.

Haber si con eso les podría enseñar a esos hombres que Kagome no esta disponible…

Siente como Inuyasha se separa de sus labios para abrir sus ojos y ver como los labios del chico se encuentran pintados de labial carmín.

-Te has manchado tonto…- lo murmura suavemente Kagome.

¿Enserio?.- se lo pregunta sin importarle las miradas curiosas del lugar.

-Si, ¿quieres que te limpie?.- se ofrece al tomar con su mano la servilleta que yace en sus piernas.

-No.- se lo contesta, no deseaba limpiar el carmín de Kagome, solo se siente orgulloso del efecto en los labios de la chica, todo el maquillaje se ha esfumado.

Siente como Inuyasha acerca sus sillas, para que él mismo pueda abrazarla y seguir con la conversación con esas mujeres, ya no se siente tan celosa debía de admitirlo, estar así con Inuyasha era algo raro, nuevo y romántico.

La comida llego y ahora se deja consentir por Inuyasha, comienza a darle de la langosta que el mismo pidió, disfrutando de la cena.

Algunas de las mujeres en mesa tan solo tratan de pasar la comida con agua observando la _"bella"_ escena, preguntándose ¿Cómo esa mujer puede tener a ese hombre?, ¿acaso el mundo se ha acabado?.

-¿Quieres bailar?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha una vez terminado con la langosta

-No… yo quiero irme a dormir.- se lo confiesa, mas bien tenía otros planes, no quería que esas arpías intentaran seducir a su esposo.

-Si lo deseas…- se lo dice, para pedir la cuenta.

-¿Ya se van?.- lo pregunta una mujer de pelo entre negro y café.

-Kagome se encuentra cansada.- se los informa al firmar la cantidad de la cuenta.

-Es una lastima, yo quería bailar contigo.- lo dice una mujer descaradamente, haciendo que Kagome desee salir pronto del lugar.

-Fue un placer conocerlas.- se despide Inuyasha y Kagome tan solo hace una reverencia.

-.-

-¿No te vienes a dormir Kag?.- lo pregunta un Inuyasha acostado en la cama esperando a que su esposa acuda a su lado, pero parece que esta mas interesada leyendo esa cosa.

-Tengo que estudiar.- lo informa una Kagome con pesar.

-Si cambias de opinión, estaré esperándote.- se lo hace saber el mismo ojidorado al apagar la tele y acomodarse a dormir en la cama, mientras su esposa esta estudiando de los apuntes para su examen de mañana.

¿Cómo puede ser ese hombre tan insensible?... estaba en ese viaja por que había ido a preparase para seguir su profesión en la escuela donde da clases, cosa que no planeaba casarse con Inuyasha y mucho menos terminar haciendo el amor algunas de las noches.

Como detesta y ama a su vez aquel individuo… ¡buf! Ahora solo le queda terminar de estudiar y tal vez se reúna con él en la cama.

Gira constantemente hacía donde esta Inuyasha acostado boca abajo con las cobijas deslizadas hasta su cintura con esa espalda desnuda que tantas veces ha tocado con su mano y recorrido con sus labios.

¡mou!... ¡por que la vida es injusta!.

Mou…

Esta claro que no se va a concentrar así que lo único que le queda es cerrar el libro con esas leídas que le dio toda la tarde le bastara para sacar una nota elevada.

Suelta un profundo suspiro, al girarse y encaminarse hacia donde esta la cama que comparte con Inuyasha, se sube a la cama en gatas desde donde esta los pies del chico para ir en pasos lentos hacia el inicio del espalda y posar sus labios, sonriendo ante aquel suspiro como respuesta por parte de Inuyasha.

Continua con aquel recorrido de besos por esa zona, llega a besos lentos al hombro, viendo como su ojidorado esta sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces?.- se lo pregunta al sentir a Kagome a su lado después de tener la sensación de que esos besos por toda su espalda ha despertado un instinto primitivo.

-¿No te gusta?.- se lo responde con esa pregunta, dejando que Inuyasha tan solo diga _"por supuesto"_ y se gire para atraparla entre sus brazos.

-¿No tienes que estudiar?.- se lo pregunta al verla entre sus brazos.

-Si, pero ya termine.- se lo confiesa al besarle el pecho, sintiendo como las manos de Inuyasha se deslizan por debajo de aquel camisón.

-¿Y que planeas?.- se lo pregunta con aquella voz ronca.

-Dormir…- se lo dice con una sonrisa traviesa, esta claro que desea hacer el amor, pero si lo hace podría olvidar todo lo que ha memorizado, Inuyasha es una gran droga para ella.

-¿Bromeas?.- lo pregunta confundido y con una frustración.

-No.- se lo contesta simplemente, cerrando sus ojos y acorrucarse de esa forma, abrazándolo y dejar que la mano de Inuyasha siga debajo de su camisón dándole suaves caricias en su espalda.

Le dan ganas de pegarse un tiro, todo su cuerpo se encuentra en calor, y cierta parte de él exige atención por parte de esa mujer, pero claro primero lo pone en ese estado y después lo abandona, ¡bien!... si eso es lo que quiere Kagome, eso tendrá, se dormirá… pero cuando ella le exija algo de atención no la tendrá de eso esta seguro como se llama Inuyasha Taisho.

Vuelve a ver a su mujer… ¿a quien quiere engañar?, Kagome es su todo, siempre lo ha sido, su compañera, su mejor amiga, su confidente, su amante y ahora su esposa… en esos momentos se da cuenta que el amor de su vida siempre ha sido aquella pequeña mujer que le ha brindado apoyo sin esperar nada a cambio…

_Su incondicional_.

…**¡Fin!...**

**Mil gracias por sus hermosos mensajes a:**

**3-CiNdY-3, Abril_Aries_7, Ali_caperu, Amary, Amykag1481, AndreChan, Aome_0793, Aome19961, Aomeha, CaritoAC, Cat_libra1, Danychuchu, Dar-k-di_otaku, Diosamaya_021, Erico_mizuha, Erika-chan1991, GabyC43, HermioneG942, Inukag4ever, Jetty_K8g0m3, Kagome, Kagome-1551, Kaoru-dono18, Kauru1918, Lain594, Mariko_chan2, Melinda, Michumichu93, Osmhysakura18, RiYYu, Samy tigre, Serena tsukino chiba, The_jazz_living_soul, Tierna_aome, Uvitas2006 y Yuiren31.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	4. Epilogo

**Epilogo.- **

_Un año después…_

Estira su brazo al lado izquierdo para tantear la zona, se incorpora para ver que el lugar de la cama se encuentra vació… ¿Dónde estará?.

Gira a ver el reloj de mesa que esta en el buró _"tres y media"_, con un bostezo se estira y se levanta al ser conciente que todo a su alrededor todavía esta oscuro, se pone aquella bata que yace en la silla, para salir del lugar y caminar hacia la otra habitación.

Con pasos perezosos camina hacia la puerta de alado, abriéndola de una forma que todavía desea regresar a la cama, pero con ese hombre a su lado.

Enfoca sus ojos al interior de la habitación con color azul cielo, una pequeña mecedora a lado de la cuna del mismo tono y en ese lugar Inuyasha sentado con su pequeño en brazos, una imagen adorable.

-Hola…- lo susurra suavemente Inuyasha al ver a su esposa de pie.

-¿Qué haces?.- lo pregunta Kagome acercarse hacia donde esta Inuyasha, con aquel pequeño heredero en sus brazos.

-Estaba sucio y lo cambie, no quería molestarte.- se lo dice suavemente al enfocar de nuevo al pequeño trozo de ellos que yace en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no lo traes a la cama?.- lo pregunta Kagome lanzando un bostezo.

-¿Y si lo aplastamos?.- lo pregunta un preocupado ojidorado.

-Oh claro que no… tu duermes bien y yo también… no podría pasar eso.- lo dice Kagome, al tomar el pequeño entre sus brazos, observando la mirada ámbar de su esposo, y recordar que apenas hace un años atrás estaban en Estocolmo descubriendo aquel amor.

Solo por que no tarda en pedir de comer.- lo menciona Inuyasha al apagar la lámpara que esta en la cómoda donde la ropita de su hijo se encuentra acomodada de manera apropiada, algunos regalos de sus amigos en los lugares donde la habitación se ve acogedora.

_Jajajaja, ya decía yo que terminarías con Kagome._

Recuerda las palabras de Miroku al llegar del viaje y anunciarle que estaba casado con Kagome, y quería volver ha celebrar la boda en Tokio.

Ve a su mujer entrar de nuevo a su habitación, después de su llegada se había enterado que Kikio había desaparecido parece ser que después de armar un escándalo debió de haber salido del país ya que todas las revistas estaban en su búsqueda para que explicara por que ella no se casa con Inuyasha Taisho; para Kikio Higurashi aquello representaba una pesadilla, después de anunciar que ella sería la que se casaría y todo aquello fueron mentiras.

_Inuyasha Taisho el gran magnate de Tokio contraerá nupcias con Kagome Higurashi… pero ¿no era Kikio Higurashi la elegida?._

Recordaba ese titulo las revistas de Tokio, el mismo le había informado a la prensa de su decisión y parecían sorprendidos después de las declaraciones de Kikio.

Contempla aquella dulce escena, Kagome depositando con cuidado a su pequeño cachorro… ¡ja!, si cachorro en la cama boca abajo mientras ella se quita la bata y acude a lado de su bebé tan solo unos tres meses.

-¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome al verlo de pie que mosco le habrá picado que no parece reaccionar ante su llamado-¿Inuyasha?.- le vuelve a llamar.

-¿He?.- lo pregunta al parpadear.

-¿En que piensas?.- lo pregunta al ver como aquel hombre comienza a caminar hacia la cama.

-En ti… en mi… y en ese pequeño.- se lo hace saber al acostarse a lado de su esposa, mirando a ambos tesoros.

-Somos felices, eso es lo importante.- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la abrace mientras ambos ven aquel pequeño retoño.

-Si… lo es…- lo susurra al enfocar su vista en ambas personas, una Kagome que solo cierra sus ojos y se mantiene en medio de aquellos dos hombres.

Y pensar en el día de su segunda boda con Kagome, cuando ambos estaban llegando al hotel siendo registrados oficialmente como la pareja de recién casados… lo señores Taisho, como su esposa le pudo dar el mejor regalo de todos.

_-Tengo algo que decirte… Inuyasha.- lo menciona sentada en la cama matrimonia, con aquel vestido de novia._

_-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?.- lo pregunta al enfocar su vista en esa mujer, tan hermosa y solo para él._

_-Hay un regalo que quiero darte, pero solo lo tendrás dentro de unos meses.- se lo comienza a decir Kagome, fijando su vista en su esposo._

_-¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta algo impaciente._

_-¿Quieres sentarte?.- lo pregunta Kagome jugando con los guantes del vestido._

_-No, así que por favor dilo.- se lo hace saber al seguir de pie enfrente de ella._

_-Veras… yo… yo.- lo comienza a balbucear- estoy… embarazada.- lo concluye al fijar su vista en el ojidorado._

Recordaba muy bien ese día, se había quedado congelado al progresar esa información, pero después, levanto a su esposa entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla para llevarla a la cama, donde el mismo gritaba un _"gracias… gracias…"._

Los meses siguientes fueron una dulce tortura, primero había discutido con Kagome del trabajo, él lo que mas deseaba es que su Kagome no tuviera nada de disgustos y él fue uno de los causantes al prohibirle el trabajo.

_-¡No voy a dejar mi trabajo, Taisho!.- lo exclama Kagome en el comedor._

_-¡Lo harás!.- se lo contesta de la misma forma._

_-Solo estoy embarazada no invalida.- se lo dice al levantarse de la mesa._

_-¡Sué debes de comer!.- lo grita Inuyasha al ver como su esposa sale del lugar._

_-¡Vete al diablo!.- se lo contesta Kagome gritándole en presencia de la anciana Kaede que lo único que hace es susurrar "las parejas de hoy en día"._

Después de ello había dormido en la habitación de invitados, por primera vez desde que se habían casado había dormido sin Kagome, y resultaba ahora cómico el que el magnate Inuyasha Taisho no pudiera dormir sin su esposa; por ello había ido a la cocina encontrando a su esposa, comiendo algo.

_-¿Qué no puedes dormir?.- lo pregunta irónicamente Kagome, disfrutando de esas galletas._

_-Vine por agua.- lo contesta simplemente._

_-Si claro…- lo murmura Kagome al verlo._

_-¿Por qué no entiendes que el trabajo te puede estresar?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha encarando a su esposa._

_-¿Mas de lo que tú me estresas?, lo dudo…- se lo dice._

_-Bien… entonces no me queda otro remedio que llevarte a la habitación y hacerte el amor, para después discutir este tema con tranquilidad.- lo dice el propio Inuyasha avanzando hacia Kagome_

_-¡No te atrevas Senkai!.- lo grita Kagome al retroceder sus pasos._

_-¿Por qué no?.- lo pregunta con ironía_

_-Por que no…- se lo contesta simplemente._

_-Eso veremos Kag…- lo murmura al inclinarse a atrapar esos labios, sintiendo como se resiste esa mujer y después cae rendida entre ellos para tomarla entre sus brazos._

Y precisamente eso había hecho, y después con tranquilidad discutió el tema.

_-Por favor déjame seguir con mi empleo…- lo susurra suavemente Kagome a su lado._

_-¿Crees que te aburrirías aquí en el departamento?.- se lo pregunta, al abrazarla._

_-Si… pero eso no es todo, yo quiero sentirme útil.- se lo dice._

_-Prometes no hacer esfuerzos.- lo murmura al besarle la sien._

_-Lo prometo.- se lo contesta con una sonrisa._

Y esa promesa ha estado vigente hasta el nacimiento de aquel pequeñín, aunque ahora Kagome se encuentra descansando, por las vacaciones de invierno, así que le puede dedicar todo su tiempo al pequeño.

Aunque también él mismo le dedica mucho tiempo a su hijo lo cual termina llevándoselo Kagome a la oficina, algunas veces cancela cualquier reunión por la visita de ese hermoso bebé y la madre.

_-Te hemos extrañado, así que venimos por ti para comer.- lo menciona Kagome al entrar a la oficina de Inuyasha._

_-¿Así?, yo también los he extrañado.- se los hace saber al levantarse de aquel asiento y acercarse a su esposa._

_-¿Dónde quieres comer, Inu?.- lo pregunta Kagome al ver a su esposo con el bebé en brazos._

_-Donde quieras.- responde._

_-¿Piensa salir señor?.- lo pregunta su secretaria Aiko._

_-Si, por favor avisa que vuelvo más tarde.- lo menciona al salir con aquel bebé que es la sensación de Tokio, no en vano algunos titulares anuncian todavía las fotos que le tomaron al futuro heredero Taisho._

Ha dejado todo por su familia, aunque Miroku se hace cargo de la empresa al igual que su hermano, solo que este vive en parte de Francia con su linda cuñada Rin y con sus sobrinos, mientras Miroku se encuentra haciendo planes de segunda luna de miel con Sango… esa mujer que lo supo atrapar y lo mantiene en raya.

_Parece que cupido toco las puertas de las empresas Taisho, por que ningún heredero se ha quedado ya soltero._

Ese fue uno de los anuncios de las revistas, y es verdad… ningún heredero se ha quedado sin familia.

-.-

-¿Qué te dijo ese lobo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha entrando a la habitación con Kagome entre sus brazos, concentrándose en besar aquel cuello.

-Van a tener un bebé.- se lo informa al cerrar sus ojos, dejando que su esposo la acomode encima de la cama.

-¡Ja!, ya tenía que ser hora que Ayame se embarazara.- lo murmura al tomar los labios de su esposa, cubriendo con cuidado el cuerpo de Kagome con él suyo, siendo consiente de la pequeña criatura que crece en el vientre.

-Solo hazme el amor.- lo murmura Kagome al sentir como sus manos comienzan a desabrochar la playera de Inuyasha.

-Recuerda que debemos de ir despacio.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha al descender sus labios por el cuello de Kagome, reconociendo el sabor de aquella piel.

-Solo estoy embarazada.- lo murmura al sentir como los labios de Inuyasha se abren paso por su pecho, el cual parece ser que no esta cubierto.

-Lo se y eso me vuelve loco…- se lo hace saber un ojidorado al incorporase de la cama para observar a su esposa en ese lugar con la camisa a sus lados como el mismo la tiene, el sostén rosado que se amarra enfrente ahora abierto esa falda algo arrugada.

-Es una suerte que Ayame quisiera cuidar de nuestro pequeño.- lo dice Inuyasha al quitarse la camisa para dejarla en el piso con los zapatos de ambos y calcetines.

Kagome por su parte tan solo sonríe, preguntándose que otra cosa puede pedir de Inuyasha.

-Eres mía…- lo murmura Inuyasha al subirse de nuevo a la cama para atrapar los labios de Kagome, sintiendo como su mujer se desvanece en ese lugar, suplicándole que sus suaves caricias sigan recordando su cuerpo.

Las manos de Kagome recorriendo su cuerpo con suavidad, sus labios siguen chupando aquellas dos montañas que han crecido gracias al segundo embarazo, haciendo que su Kagome se vuelva más sensible a sus propias caricias que lo responde con gemidos y suspiros.

Caen lentamente la falta violeta de Kagome al suelo junto con aquel pantalón color azul oscuro, dejando ver dentro de la habitación lo que ambos amantes se encuentran haciendo en la cama, como los gemidos de Kagome se combinan con los de su esposo, lentamente los labios de Inuyasha se posen sobre su vientre abultado, suspirando al sentir como las manos del chico siguen desnudándola.

Besa con suavidad el lugar donde su pequeñita crece y se mantiene a salvo antes de llevar al mundo, un pequeño gritito sale de los labios de Kagome enterrando sus uñas en la carne de Inuyasha, delirándolas por toda sus espalda dejándolo marcado.

Apenas es conciente de que Inuyasha se encuentra dentro de ella, dejando que su propio cuerpo se amolde al suyo.

Resiste con sus manos a cada costado de Kagome su propio peso, tratando de no aplastarla pero eso es insuficiente, tomando en sus brazos para cambiarse de posición, esa jugosa mujer arriba suyo y el por debajo, observando todo el cuerpo femenino rendido a sus pies.

Kagome trata de abrir sus ojos lentamente, enfocándolos con dificultad a la figura masculina que tiene por debajo de ella, sonríe al verlo de esa forma, sumiso a sus caricias, y pensar que ella se encuentra de esa forma.

Comienza a moverse lentamente disfrutando de aquellos pequeños gemidos, los labios de Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo, dejando que sus manos sigan apoyadas en el pecho de este.

-Te amo…- lo murmura suavemente Kagome al inclinarse a besar esos labios, recordando en esos momentos el primer beso que ese ojidorado le dio, su primer beso, por que deseaba saber que se sentía besar y su amigo Inuyasha la había besado.

-Y yo te amo demasiado.- lo murmura Inuyasha entre sus labios, al capturarlos por completos.

Sigue el ritmo que le ha marcado su esposa, dejando fluir toda su sangre por todo u cuerpo, sin molestarse que Kagome este encima suyo, y recordar la primera vez que ambos estuvieron de esa forma.

Ve como su esposa se incorpora y comienza a derretirse de la misma forma que grita al sentir como su semilla recorre su vientre calido y ahora ocupado, pero sin dejar de disfrutar de las sensaciones.

Sostiene a su Kagome entre sus brazos, cuidando a que no se caiga en el colchón de un solo golpe como suele hacerlo en otras ocasiones atrás, la acomoda lenta mente entre sus brazos, al salir del cuerpo de su esposa gimiendo en una protesta su cuerpo ante esa acción, pero debe de comprender que ahora esa mujer espera a su bebita de cinco meses no puede durar dentro de ella demasiado tiempo.

Ve como esa mujer se acorruca entre su cuerpo, entrelazando sus piernas al mismo tiempo que lo abraza con sumo cuidado de no sentirse incomoda por el bebé que lleva dentro suyo.

Kagome sonríe sabiendo que la felicidad de su matrimonio es algo que durara para siempre.

-Te amo… Inu…- lo susurra suavemente Kagome entre sueños al apoyándose mas hacia su cuerpo disfrutando de aquel dulce lugar.

-Yo también… te amo tanto Kag… tanto.- se lo susurra para dejar que el manto nocturno comience a desvanecerse y algunos rayos solares aparezcan en el horizonte.

_Supongo que la incondicional mujer a tu lado te es suficiente para pasar el resto de tú vida._

Esas fueron las palabras de veneno que la carta de Kikio contenía; pero es verdad…_ la incondicional _mujer a su lado es suficiente para pasar el resto de su vida y la eternidad.

…**¡Fin!…**

**Se despide****  
Fesabi**


End file.
